


Living Dangerously

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance of Discovery, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Gift Fic, M/M, Public Sex, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shocolate).



> Written as comment porn for shocolate from a picture prompt.

Ron looked wildly around him as Harry straddled his thighs, pinning him to the ground. 

“Harry,” he squeaked, as Harry’s nimble fingers unzipped both their flies. “We’re in sight of the house…”

“I know,” Harry growled, his green eyes vivid.

“If Mum looks out the kitchen window…”

Ron’s protest ended in a loud groan as Harry’s hand slid into his boxers and wrapped around his cock.

“Harry…” Ron panted, desperately hard at the sight of Harry’s hand wrapped around both their pricks, moving in slow, even strokes. “Harry…someone…might catch…us…”

Harry gave him a cheeky smile. “Isn’t the risk…half the fun?”


End file.
